


【TF】風花雪月：玖

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：玖

第三章、雪降

01.  
不二聞聲，把頭上的大手一揮一甩，大喜過望的衝向門口。手塚站在原地，尷尬地看著自己還留有點不二髮絲柔軟觸感的手，放也不是不放也不是，不多時，就看見不二拉著幸村的衣袖進了門。  
「咦？剛才有人來過啦？」幸村看著桌上的茶盞好奇的問道，不二和手塚也順道解釋了方才國舅爺到這處新宅後和兩人之間的對話。

三人說了幾句，不二轉投抽了幾張符紙出來打發「僕人」去廚房燒水泡茶，幸村倒也見怪不怪，逕自走到邊上挑了個位置坐下，解開了自己身後包袱，手塚這才注意到他今天並非空手而來。  
「為了安全起見，也是為了給你們的新居添點意境，我給你們帶來了這個。」只見幸村緩緩的揭開布包裡的物事，輕手輕腳的拿出了個捲軸。手塚伸手接過，朝著對方微微頷首，才想正式的道聲謝，就被一旁咳嗽聲打斷。

「咳咳，精市先生，望您明白此處乃手塚公子的新居，並非在下所有。」不二裝模作樣的反駁了幸村剛才那句話裡特意加重的某兩個字。  
幸村一挑眉，語氣頗不以為然：「喔？是嗎？既然手塚公子這樣的青年才俊尚無家室，那倒是挺何在下胃口，不如擇日讓在下搬至側廂房共處一室可好？」  
「你想得美！」不二嘴上輕鬆的說著，手塚卻看見他難得的皺起了鼻子，心裡竟是有些竊喜。  
「那我也是因為你說你們沒住在一起的嘛⋯⋯」只見幸村粉唇微嘟，看上去竟是一副楚楚可憐的模樣，不二終於緩緩的睜開了眼。  
「吶，真田大將軍會很難過的。」  
「哎，我說小助啊⋯⋯」幸村故意把尾音拖了老長，優雅地轉過身去，用餘光悄悄的掃了下眼這會已經從位置上站起的不二周助。  
「這人啊，情歸何處是難以預料的，更何況⋯⋯弦一郎那傢伙那麼不解風情，我對手塚公子有意多加交流，也是情理中事吧？」

不二一聽，唰的一聲已經把扇子拿在手上往前走去，誰知才剛踏出兩步，腰間就被條銀色的錦緞纏住，連人帶扇的被捲了回去。手塚心裡看著難得較真的不二暗暗好笑，臉上卻是斯文不動，莊重的把比自己小一號的人隔著錦緞扣在一旁，一邊面容嚴肅的對幸村說道：「多謝幸村先生抬愛，在下心領了。只是真田雖不解風情，實則認真負責勤勤勉勉，卻也不失為一白頭偕老的好對象。」

不二聽見手塚的最後一句，驚的都呆了。而幸村更是一句話還沒來得及回，就又聽得手塚說道：「在下和不二先生師出同門，自小一起長大，其中的緣分和默契並非旁人能置喙，世間也再無如同不二一般與我契合之人。更何況⋯⋯在下還有答應過不二，卻未曾完成的事。」

幸村本來只想和不二開個小玩笑，卻不想不二今天格外認真，這倒也罷，最後更沒想到手塚也跟著認真了起來，他心裡很是納悶，盯著眼前的兩人半晌復又開口對不二說道：「喂，這傢伙也這麼不解風情，你確定要跟著他啊？」  
不二聽見手塚說到「卻也不失為一白頭偕老的好對象」時已經整個人呆若木雞，而後再聽見手塚說到契合什麼的時候整個人的臉更是漲得比文記燒雞的辣椒醬還要紅。最後聽得幸村問自己的問題，這才連忙回道：「還不知道誰跟誰呢，我可是師兄啊。」  
「好了，別鬧了，我今天來，是為了這個。」幸村指了指桌上的捲軸，手塚會意，收過了纏繞在不二身上的錦緞，回過身把禮物給打了開來。

02.  
那也是一幅畫，和明月夜小宅院長得極為相似，只是畫中卻沒有竹林，取而代之的是不甚常見的植物和稍微矮了點的花草灌木，手塚端看了好一會才捨得離開視線。不二就站在他身旁，一見手塚已經仔細觀看過畫像，便右手一揮，那畫就輕飄飄的掛到了正廳左側的牆上。  
「以這幾天發生的事，我估計不出一個月，就會有人知道不二事實上居住的到底是什麼地方，所以我就準備了這麼一幅畫。」幸村這才對兩人解釋道。  
「吶，也真是勞煩你，還要親手幫我畫我的房子，不過呢⋯⋯」不二一語未畢，逕自走到畫前，手塚看見他手塚突然間就多了四張熟悉的淡綠色的紙。

只見不二口中念念有詞，手上透出讓人難以直視的光芒，他左手掏扇並運起內力，停堂內刮起一陣風。而後只見不二揮扇整個人躍了開去，緊接著啪啪數聲，綠色的符紙以凌厲之勢穿透廳堂的風，射到了那幅畫上，不偏不倚的排成一個極為工整的五角形。光芒散去，風也漸漸停了，手塚再次睜眼時，那些符紙便都已消失，只剩下不二一臉燦爛的背著雙手看著他們。  
「吶，精市啊，能不能再送幅畫來啊？」  
「你好意思呀？」  
「狡兔三窟嘛⋯⋯」不二笑得更加人畜無害，幸村也笑得一臉純良。手塚默默的注視著這景象，不知怎麼的，他突然想為真田捏一把汗。

才正想著，真田就大步流星的走了進來，不二掃了他兩眼，真田起初還稍微有點笑容得神色突然就冷了臉，自己又重新回到了門口敲門說道：「真田將軍來訪，不知手塚公子可是在家？」  
「⋯⋯啊。」手塚看了一眼不二，不二朝他眨了個眼，意思是從此後有自己的房子，為了安全可不能讓誰都這麼進出自如。

真田重新走進了大廳，四人這才坐下來討論幾日前朝堂上出現的那段對話。  
「我當時不在場，可依我看，這件事和國舅恐怕是脫不了太大的關係。」幸村聽完所有的來龍去脈後對其他人說道。  
「他方才也在這裡，說好聽點是給你們置辦新居，但事實上要以此為由監視你們的一舉一動也很方便。」  
真田聽了不住點頭：「的確，這房子的內裝恐怕也是他親自囑咐工匠所製，確實讓你們耍不出任何花樣，反而還得提防他是否在哪裡設置了機關。」  
「不，我有疑問。」手塚沉著的開口，幾個人便都看向他。

只見手塚深吸了口氣，平緩了下呼吸後問道：「國舅的確是有提到關於那顆映雪玉的事，但如果他真心要搶奪所有，或者設計，為何他從來就沒對不二提過望月笛呢？」  
「你的意思是，過去兩年我出現在皇城，他照理應該是有許多機會的，是嗎？」不二重新問道。  
手塚點了點頭，續道：「如果他早在四年前就已經有搶奪望月和映雪的意思，也明白此二物的用途，那早該在兩年前你初入皇城時就接近你了。」  
「也不是沒有道理⋯⋯為何兩年前沒有刻意對我示好，而是等到如今我二人聚首，才又如此？」不二轉向幸村，只見幸村捋著自己披在肩上的一撮秀髮，表情仍然不解。

03.  
四人沉默半晌，真田更是焦急地在廳堂裡來回踱步，最後不二開口劃破了眼前的寂靜：「不如⋯⋯我們靜觀其變吧。」  
「靜觀其變？」幸村和真田不明所以的看著端起茶杯的不二。  
「嗯，如果真和國舅脫不了干係，那想來手塚已經住入他所安排的房子，他一時半刻就不會再動手，多半也只是從旁觀察下手的好時機。」  
「啊，有道理。」手塚點點頭，他看著不二，突然又問道：「但靜坐而觀其變向來不是你的風格，不二。」

「的確不是，你讓我把話說完嘛師弟⋯⋯」不二癟癟嘴，幾個人一看就知道他肯定已經有了想法，否則表情絕計不可能在眼下的情況下還如此豐富。  
「⋯⋯你說。」手塚輕輕的呼了口氣，覺得今日自己被作弄的次數更勝以往，也不知是福還是禍。真田走過來按住了手塚的肩膀，輕拍了兩下。

「不瞞你們說，隔幾日，有位公子哥邀請我去酒樓參加生日宴。」不二笑臉盈盈的說，幸村只聽第一句就明白了個大概，放下了正在梳理頭髮的手，臉上的笑意也跟著加深。  
「國舅爺膝下子女不多，就一子一女。女兒如今是宮裡元妃，兒子至今似乎在朝之上任職一小官，我說得沒錯吧？」真田問道。  
「是，那幫青年才俊全是家世顯赫的朝臣後代，本來我是不甚樂意出席這樣的場合，不過看來這次可能是非去不可了。」不二故意把青年才俊四個字加重了音，幸村在一旁又是一個挑眉，真田沒懂意思，只見手塚默默撇開了頭去笑，心裡不禁鬧得慌。  
「青年才俊有啥不好的呀？」他問。

「沒有不好，我們真田大將軍可也是青年才俊呢。」不二笑著回他。  
「手塚公子可不也是嘛。」幸村不甘示弱的補上。  
手塚不想再扯進兩人的鬥嘴，他一心一意的顧著眼下不二的安全，於是便脫口說道：「⋯⋯我跟你去。」  
「你還是別⋯⋯」  
「嗯呵，如同手塚先前所說的，世間再無第二人能與你如此契合，小助，趁此機會讓那些登徒子離你遠點不也好？」幸村又是嫣然一笑，順道往真田身邊靠了過去。不二才想回答，就聽見身旁的人問道：「登徒子？他們對你上下其手？」  
「手塚你別急，聽我說，小助沒讓他們成功，是他們想看小助失態，所以總是召了許多酒女呢。」幸村慢悠悠的補充，說罷就攜起真田的手，對著眼前的兩人擺了擺：「先告辭啦，幾日後，我在拿新的畫過來。」

手塚和不二跟著起身目送兩人離開後，這才又針對剛才的話題繼續討論。  
「登徒子？很多酒女？」手塚語調僵硬的問道。  
「我沒讓他們碰到我周身的⋯⋯」不二心下暗叫一聲不好，連帶著說話的聲音細若蚊蠅，看上去就像是個做錯事的孩子。  
手塚看了下不二的樣子，嘆了口氣後緩了緩語氣，對眼前的人說道：「沒什麼，就是怕有人碰到了讓你起疹不舒服。以那些人的性格，搞不好還把你的難受當有趣，所以我剛剛才這麼緊張。」  
「我懂的，手塚。」不二見手塚眉眼之間的那股肅殺之氣已經退去，柔聲回道。

「不過⋯⋯有件事我不是很懂。」不二突然丟了句話，手塚收拾茶杯收到一半，只得停下來看他。  
「嗯？」  
「你說你有答應過我卻未曾完成之事，那是什麼？」不二歪了歪頭，看著手塚說。  
卻見手塚聽見後仍然埋頭整理桌上的杯具，不二又繼續喃喃自語：「我可是很記仇的呀⋯⋯小時候你讓我淋雨的事、打破我茶杯還有其他的事我一件沒忘，但我就不記得你答應過我什麼呀。」  
「你確定想知道嗎？」手塚國光走到不二身旁，雙手隔著衣物布料抵著他的肩膀問道。  
「嗯，當然。」  
「我答應你要讓你成為我的人的。」手塚附在他耳邊低語。  
「⋯⋯手塚國光！」

-待續-


End file.
